itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Illyrio Valtheos
Illyrio is the current Second-in-Command of the sellsword company, the Stormcrows. He supports Saathos Naharis, rightful King of the Iron Throne of Westeros on his quest to claim his birthright. Appearance Illyrio is a tallish man, who has become relatively well built with his many years serving with the Stormcrows. His moderate length hair, beard and moustache are typically dyed a vibrant blue-green using dyes from his home city, although he does change the colour from time to time. History In the year of 351AC, Otho Valtheos, map-maker and retired soldier of Tyrosh, was presented with a healthy boy by a courtesan of a pleasure house, claiming it be his, demanding further payment following dismissal from the establishment and subsequent business lost during her pregnancy. In a fit of rage, Otho beat her to death with naught but his fists. However, once he was done he could not bring himself to do the same to the child that may well have been his. Fearing for the repercussions of his actions, Otho and his newly named son, Illyrio, fled the city, enlisting into the passing sellsword company, the Stormcrows. With time, the baby grew into a healthy and strong boy, then man, learning to fight, war and drink. It was in his youth amongst the Stormcrows that Illyrio gained significant experience with weapons, becoming quite skilled and adept in their usage. It did not take long until Illyrio had decided his armament of choice would be the axe, both large and slow and small and fast, favouring the broader blade, facilitating more forceful strikes. Illyrio also learned the ways of map reading from his Father, before Otho’s death during a skirmish in 366AC. It is during this time that his friendship with Saathos Naharis truly flourished, having first met whilst travelling upon the road as sons of Stormcrow sellswords. When not training with Saathos in ways of the sword, axe and bow, the pair spent many hours with the exiled Maester Preston, who taught the pair to play cyvasse., amongst other skills. Illyrio’s navigatory ability became further refined with tales of battles past and the pivotal role that the terrain can play upon a battlefield or during an ambush, both of which familiar territories. When Saathos ascended to leadership following his own Father’s death in 372AC, Illyrio found himself lifted too, and soon started working to establish himself as an effective but unsubmissive Second-in-Command, answering to no-one, with the exception of Saathos himself on certain occasions, one of the few men he truly respects. Although part of Illyrio wishes to return to Tyrosh to experience living within the city for himself, he follows Saathos on his quest to claim the Iron Throne for himself, as is his birth right. For now, therefore, Illyrio dyes his hair in the Tyroshi style, and keeps his axes sharp and ready. Timeline 351AC – Illyrio is born to a courtesan of Tyrosh, who is subsequently killed by Otho Valtheos. 351AC – Otho flees Tyrosh with Illyrio and joins the Stormcrows. 357AC – As soon as Illyrio is capable of holding a weapon, he begins his training. 360AC – Illyrio comes across, and subsequently befriends, Saathos Naharis for the first time. 366AC – Otho, Illyrio’s Father, dies. 372AC – Saathos Naharis becomes leader of the Stormcrows and dismisses the current Second-in-Command, appointing Illyrio instead. 375AC - The preceding Second-in-Command, the Ghiscari Graqhoz zo Nezhak, returns demanding retribution for his removal. Instead Illyrio cleaves him near in two with his battleaxe. Up to present day – Illyrio continues to follow Saathos and act as his Second-in-Command. Family Otho Valtheos – (d. 366AC – killed in battle with a rival sellsword company) – Possible biological father, adoptive father. An unnamed courtesan – (d.351 – Murdered by Otho Valtheos) – Mother. Recent Events Illyrio has been with Saathos Naharis during the following events: 380 AC * Assaulted Ghaston Grey (Here) * Stole Pentoshi Ships (Here) * Misdirected Victor Tyrell's Letters (Here and Here) Category:The Stormcrows Category:Sellsword Category:Courtiers and followers of Saathos Naharis